François-Thomas Germain
Summary François-Thomas Germain (1726 – 1794) was a French silversmith, Sage and Grand Master of the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order during the French Revolution. After experiencing visions of the First Civilization and reading the Codex Pater Intellectus, he took it upon himself to reform the Order, which he believed had grown corrupt after aligning itself with the aristocracy for centuries. Inspired by Grand Master Jacques de Molay, Germain sought to carry out the "Great Work" and create a capitalist society in which the Templars could more easily control the populace. François de la Serre, who was Grand Master of the Parisian Rite at the time, considered Germain's ideas too radical, and exiled him from the Order. Undeterred, he began turning de la Serre's advisors to his cause, forming a radical faction within the Templar Order. In 1789, he had de la Serre assassinated in the Palace of Versailles, leaving most of the Order under his control. As the French Revolution broke out, Germain and his followers exploited discontent with the monarchy and sought to create as much chaos as possible. In this way, the aristocracy and clergy would be crushed and the populace would fear the idea of rising against the establishment again. The Templars hoarded food and framed the royal family, eventually leading to the execution of King Louis XVI in 1793. Under the Templar Maximilien de Robespierre, the Reign of Terror began, bringing the revolution to a violent and chaotic climax. Along the way, Elise de la Serre, the daughter of the deceased Grand Master, opposed Germain. She and her lover, the Assassin Arno Dorian, eventually eliminated Germain's followers and tracked him down to the Temple in 1794. After the Grand Master killed Élise with a Sword of Eden, he himself was killed by Arno. In his final moments, Germain triggered a vision, telling the Assassin that his goals of reforming society and the Templar Order had already succeeded, even if he would not live to see the changes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with swords and the Sword of Eden Name: François-Thomas Germain Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 68 years old by the time of his death Classification: '''Sage, Grand Master of the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance, Immortality (Type 4, as a Sage, Germain is a reincarnation of the Isu Aita who will always be reincarnated in the bodies of various humans et possess his memories and knowledge), Information Analysis, Technological Manipulation (As a Sage, Germain is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects), Energy Projection (With the Sword of Eden, Limited Lightning Manipulation (Can release an energy blast into the air above himself, causing a lightning strike over Arno after locating his hiding spot, with the Sword of Eden), Teleportation (With the Sword of Eden), Echolocation (With the Sword of Eden, Germain can use an echolocation ability similar to the infamous Eagle Vision, which allowed him to detect Arno's present hiding spot within his vicinity), Precognition (Being a Sage, Germain would regularly relive memories of Aita in a form of precognitive visions. His precognition also aided him in his fight against Arno and Élise immensely, although he was nevertheless defeated), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Mind Control and Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being a Sage) Swordsmanship, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Manipulation, Craftmanship Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily contend with Arno and Elise and was only defeated when his Sword exploded. Most Sages are on par with Isu-Hybrids, who themselves are this strong), higher with the Sword of Eden (Easily overpowered Arno by using the Sword's powers) Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Arno's assassination attempts and Elise's blows, immediately reacted to the arrival of Arno and Elise in the temple by generating a flash to hit them. Should not be much slower than the Isu themselves) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily pushed back Arno. Should not be much weaker than his Isu brethren) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can trade blows with Arno) Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Arno and survived to a direct explosion of a Sword of Eden, which destroyed vast amounts of stone pillars, was only really hurt by the final explosion that blew up part of the Sword) Stamina: Very High (Can easily fight Arno) Range: Standard melee range. Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, several meters with firearms and blasts from the Sword of Eden Standard Equipment: Swords, Sword of Eden Intelligence: Extremely High. Germain is a master manipulator and tactician, able to recruit many individuals by exploiting their grief against the French King and the Templar Order. He managed to take over the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order by assassinating François de La Serre, becoming the new Grand Master and imposing his own radical ideals. His machinations eventually led to the outbreak of the French Revolution and the execution of King Louis XVI. Even if he was ultimately killed by Arno, his goals of reforming society and the Templar Order had already succeeded, allowing the Templars to become the secret masters they were destined to be and creating a capitalist society in which they could more easily control the populace. Sages were known for their remarkable speaking talents at infancy alone. Also possesses the memories and intelligences of Aita, who himself was a brilliant Isu scientist. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Templars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tyrants Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Ubisoft Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sages Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users